


Until It's Safe

by MaleficentSoul666



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentSoul666/pseuds/MaleficentSoul666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nezumi is hesitant about going outside, Shion convinces him to go for a walk with him. Was it a bad idea, or was Nezumi just paranoid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It's Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta, Luna, for editing and such. She's amazing.

Shion stared down at Nezumi, clutching onto his limp hand. If he had known this would be Nezumi’s fate, he wouldn’t have begged to go on the walk. He would give anything to go back. To agree to stay in and just be with each other.

But he couldn’t.

He wouldn’t be able to feel Nezumi’s passion, his love, he wouldn’t even be able to feel Nezumi’s breath anymore. It was all over. After all they had been through, this was the end. 

“I’m so sorry, Nezumi.” Shion closed his eyes tightly, tears falling onto Nezumi’s face, which was now forever frozen in time. “Come back.”

~Earlier that day…~

“So, what does his Majesty desire to do today?” Nezumi ran his fingers through Shion’s hair as they lay in bed, holding onto each other. Shion looked up at him, smiling. 

"Can we go for a walk?" His smile faltered as Nezumi’s expression hardened. He sighed and put his head back on Nezumi’s chest and closing his eyes. “Never mind.” He muttered, running his fingertips over Nezumi’s abs in an attempt to keep himself from pouting.

“I promise, I will take you anywhere you want when it’s safe.” Nezumi kissed Shion’s head slowly. “How about we just stay in today, like always, and just stay like this?” Shion moved so that he was holding himself up over Nezumi, a position neither of them were used to. Nezumi’s hands automatically went to Shion’s hips, supporting him.

“I want to go for a walk.” He dipped down slightly and lightly brushed his lips over Nezumi’s. “We’ve stayed inside for almost a year already. We have to go outside one day, and I’m sure Dogkeeper is tired of bringing us groceries.” 

“Tch.” Nezumi turned his face away from Shion, making him pout.

“Please~? Just for today? I promise I won’t ask again until its safe.” 

“On one condition.” Nezumi looked back up at Shion, his grey eyes enchanting him. “One more time before we go.” He flipped them so that he was on top before pressing his lips against Shion’s roughly. Shion quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Nezumi’s waist, pressing their hips together. Nezumi chuckled, his voice husky. “I can see you have no objections.” He moved his kisses down, planting feathery ones all along Shion’s neck which earned him a delicious moan.  
“Of course not.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

All dressed and ready to go, Shion and Nezumi left the house. Their arms were looped together, Nezumi’s hands in the pockets of his jacket. It was obvious to Shion that he was on guard. 

“Nezumi, calm down. Nothing’s going to happen; it’s only for today.” Nezumi looked down at Shion, smiling slightly.

“Sometimes that’s all it takes.”

“Please? For me?” Shion stopped walking, lifting his heels off the ground slightly to peck Nezumi’s lips. “Nothing will happen.” He tried to sound reassuring, but he wasn’t sure if he was doing very well at it. Nezumi, however, rolled his eyes and relaxed.

“Fine, but don’t complain to me when we have to hide with the--” He paused before clenching his jaw. “I forgot it at home.”

“Your cloak?” He nodded before beginning to walk again.

“Oh well. Like you said, it’s just for today. We’ll be fine without it.”

Shion smiled widely, resting his head on Nezumi’s arm softly as they walked. He took a deep breath before looking up at the sky. It felt nice to be outside again after being inside for so long. Needless to say that Nezumi was a little paranoid about going outside these days. Although things were going well, everyone was furious when they discovered Nezumi was the one who blew up the computer Mother. When he came back from wherever he went (Nezumi never specified. He always answered with a simple “Around.”), everyone was against him, and so he deemed it unsafe to leave the house.

“I really missed you, you know.” Shion continued to smile as his eyes started to water. “I didn’t think you were really going to come back. I was starting to give up on you.” He wiped his eyes and Nezumi looking at him again.

“Of course I was going to come back. I...” Nezumi hesitated, obviously nervous. “I love you, Shion.”

Shion’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of red as his heart rate picked up. He knew Nezumi loved him as much as he loved Nezumi, but it was different to hear him say it out loud. Somehow, he felt as if he was going to combust from how happy he was. 

“I love you too, Nezumi.” They stopped walking to share a kiss; a kiss full of passion, love, and desire. It was one of the best kisses they had shared so far. “Come on, let’s go.” Shion started to walk again, but Nezumi stopped him, his eyes darting around.

“Did you hear that?” 

“Hear wh—“ The crunching of leaves sounded not far off. 

“That.” Nezumi pulled Shion closer before speeding off. “Stay close to me.”

“Nezumi, you’re probably overreacting.” Shion struggled to keep up with Nezumi. “Slow down a bit.”

“Shion, I really think—“

“Slow down!” Shion squeaked a bit as he tripped over a rock. Nezumi quickly grasped his lover’s arm to keep him from falling. He then moved Shion’s hair out of his face.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m a little on edge, but what can I say? You know how it was, living in the West Block.” Shion grimaced. 

“Yeah, but there are no walls anymore. We don’t have to live in fear.” Nezumi slowly nodded before sighing and smirking.

“Yeah. You’re right for once.” Shion pouted.

“Hey!” Nezumi chuckled and kissed him softly, erasing the pout.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered against Shion’s lips. Shion blushed slightly, looking away.

“I-It’s fine. I know you just like to tease me.” Nezumi chuckled and stretched a bit. 

“Shall we continue our leisurely stroll, your Majesty?” He offered his arm to Shion before going stiff. 

“Nezumi?” Shion caught Nezumi as he fell forward. “N-Nezumi?!” He pulled back his hand as it became wet, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the blood coating it. “No, no! Not here, not now! I don’t have a med kit!” He looked around frantically. The hospital was so far away, and Shion wasn’t sure Nezumi could make it that far. 

“Shi-on.” Nezumi gently cupped his cheek, smiling a bit. “Don’t worry… About it…” He took a deep breath, looking into Shion’s eyes. “It won’t hurt… Forever… You just have to…” He closed his eyes tightly as his features twisted in pain.

“I won’t let you die.” Shion pulled Nezumi against him as he tried to think, his mind drawing a blank caused by panic. “Damn it, damn it, damn it!” He buried his face in Nezumi’s shoulder. “What do I do?”

“It’s okay…. Shion… ” Nezumi kissed his head. “I was happy… Just being with you… Again… You… Really do… Complete me.” He took a shaky breath, a pained smile gracing his cheeks. “Shion… Look at me.” Shion looked at Nezumi, holding back the tears that were forming. “It’s okay. I love you.” Shion could tell it took all of Nezumi’s strength to form those two short sentences.

“Don’t do this… Don’t leave me again!” He clutched onto Nezumi, sniffling. “I can’t lose you again!”

“Shion...” Nezumi’s eyelids fluttered as he fought to keep them open. Shion did the only thing he could for Nezumi.

“I love you so much, Nezumi. So, so much.” He pressed his lips against Nezumi’s softly. The kiss soon became damp and salty, and he thought he was crying. However, to his surprise, the tears belonged to Nezumi.

“It was... an honor to accompany you… Your Majesty.” He forced a smile. “H-However…. I must take my…. Leave.” His eyes closed and he fell against Shion.

Shion stared down at Nezumi, clutching onto his limp hand. If he had known this would be Nezumi’s fate, he wouldn’t have begged to go on the walk. He would give anything to go back. To agree to stay inside and just be with each other. 

But he couldn’t.

He wouldn’t be able to feel Nezumi’s passion, his love, he wouldn’t even be able to feel Nezumi’s breath anymore. It was all over. After all they had been through, this was the end. 

“I’m so sorry, Nezumi.” Shion closed his eyes tightly, tears falling onto Nezumi’s face, which was now forever frozen in time. “Come back.”


End file.
